Slip, just a slip
by CityKyu
Summary: Naruto really didn't want to be here, sure he, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino had been friends since diaper days but he didn't want to celebrate the happiness that Sasuke and Ino had dared to share with each other exclusively; SasuNaru, lemons, twoshot.


**Hello pretty people! I am back with another one shot, I just can't write recently QAQ'', it's so sad. Some of the stuff I come up with is horrible! Finally I was able to write something semi-decent. A dramatic SasuNaru two shot!**

**Also I stuck between decisions, an art college or University to study medecine (ie, be a doctor). Help? If you want to see my art go too www. X-Kyuu-chan-X. deviantart. com (remove the spaces :] ) thankyou.**

**Warnings; Lemons, Yaoi (boyxboy), cheating and tinge of angst.**

**

* * *

**

_**Slip, just a slip.**_

"Sakura-chan, why did I have to come here?" Naruto whined as he fidgeted in his suit, he wasn't use to wearing such things.

"Because Sasuke and Ino are finally engaged and we're going to be happy for them as their best friends!" Sakura snapped as they finally reached the front door. She smoothed down her pink dress skirt and slightly redder top that showed a bit to much cleavage before reaching out and ringing the door bell. Naruto really didn't want to be here, sure he, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino had been friends since diaper days but he didn't want to celebrate the happiness that Sasuke and Ino had dared to share with each other exclusively. He never admitted it to anyone except Sakura but he was deeply in love with Sasuke.

He guessed the feelings developed when they were in elementary school, Sasuke was doing a prompt job of kicking the blonde's ass for his usual 'teme' comment. However at some point the raven slipped on a discarded soda can and he fell, right onto Naruto's lips. To this day the blonde swears that they moulded together perfectly, he could even recall the subtle taste of tomato juice which Sasuke probably had for lunch earlier that day.

"Finally! You guys are late!" Ino smiled as she answered the door.

"Shut up, we are not Ino-pig" Sakura scoffed as she shoved a cheap bottle of wine that she brought, into the other girl's arms and then proceeded inside. Naruto just grinned at Ino as he passed her while following Sakura inside. Briefly he glanced over his blonde friend. Her long hair tied up in the high ponytail as usual with her side swept fringe, a black strapless cocktail dress hugged her curves perfectly and didn't even dare to scrunch as she walked. Naruto hated it, he was so jealous. She was perfect.

"Spacing out, dobe" a silky voice teased lightly, you could practically hear the smirk.

"Teme, am not" Was Naruto's best come back but he just grinned it off before heading into the kitchen with the raven while the girls hurried into the living room, giggles and all.

"What was the name of this restaurant again?" Naruto groaned as he helped himself to Sasuke's fridge and one of his bears. He spun around, kicking the door closed with his foot while popping the cap off the top of it.

"Golden Spiral or something, I'd thought you know, Jiriya's wife does own it" Sasuke said as he leaned back on the table, watching Naruto with a smirk. It was fun to watch his best friend be so obviously uncomfortable in a suit.

"Wait, Tsunade-baa-chan! She owns this place!" Naruto yelped loud, making Sasuke wince back slightly from the sudden loudness.

"Yes idiot, and why do you insist on calling her that, it only gives you a black eye..." Sasuke mused as he reached over and took the bear from Naruto to take a swig. They would share this bottle between them for now, one of them had to drive home after all.

"Shut up teme, she's old as, just doesn't look it..." He mumbled as he snatched the the bottle back and drank some more. He paused when he swallowed though and looked at the bottle with a small smile.

'An indirect kiss...' He thought lightly before he was snapped out of it by the two girls coming back in to the kitchen, coats over their arms and happy smiles in place.

"Lets go party!" Sakura grinned as she pumped an excited fist in the air.

"Ma, Sakura-chan. Don't make a mess of yourself tonight" Naruto laughed as he walked passed the girls and headed for the front door, Sakura didn't miss him though, the lump on the blonde's head proved that much.

* * *

They all sat in their booth, Sasuke and Naruto on one side while Sakura and Ino on the other. The girl's seemed to chat amongst themselves while Sasuke and Naruto had thrown the 'we have to drive home' notion to the wind and were now chugging every drink that were placed in front of them.

"They're drunk" Sakura smirked into her cocktail as she glanced at Ino who in return raised her eyebrows. She wasn't surprised. Sure they were all friends but it was obvious that Sasuke and Naruto were the tightest of the group, no one had successfully managed to get Sasuke wasted until Naruto came along on his 21st, ever since then Ino had always noticed how Sasuke just relaxed when Naruto was around, vice versa for Naruto himself.

"They're always drunk" Ino clipped out with a soft laugh. Naruto's ears perked at the mention of him, Sasuke and drinking and he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Not always!" He retorted.

"Just sometimes" Sasuke added beside him with a smirk and another mouthful of his beer. Both girls rolled their eyes before laughing.

"Bar?" Sakura suggested, it was after their meal anyway, now was the time to let loose. Ino just nodded in agreement before slipping out of the booth and Sakura following her immediately. Once the girls were greatly out of ear shot was when Naruto decided to ask the question that had been nagging him all night.

"For a newly engaged couple, you two aren't very lovey dovey... Although, you are Sasuke Uchiha, it must be hard to be lovey dovey with a stick up your ass" Naruto stated simply with another drink which ended up being coughed because of the hit to the back of his head.

"I'm not drunk enough to tell you anything yet, dobe" Sasuke scoffed.

"Then drink up" Naruto breathed under his breath with another drink.

* * *

"And then I puked up all over Akamaru!" Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke stumbled through the door, their arms lazily draped over each other's shoulder for some kind of support.

"And Kiba walked in right then and started yellin' at me! I just said, I don't remember eating that!" He continued to laugh, some how his own joke was suddenly the funniest thing in the word, it even had the red cheek Sasuke chuckling a little more heavily then usual.

"That's such an ol', bad joke" the raven snorted as he tripped over his own feet in the hall way. Some how though Naruto caught him perfectly and ended up dragging him to the couch and flopping him on it. It was only those two for the rest of the night, Sakura and Ino decided to go bar hoping when they met up with Temari, Hinata and Tenten out side of the restaurant, leaving the two extremely drunk idiots to walk their way home.

"Idiot... You'm too close" Sasuke slurred as he glanced up at Naruto who was straddling him some what awkwardly on the couch, he didn't mean to end up that way, they both just ended up falling.

"Oh... Sorry" Naruto breathed back out as he went to move his way off of Sasuke, fate played against them though and their legs became tangled, sending them both falling off the couch and onto the floor with a painful sounding thud. They groaned, all eyes were screwed shut to try and ward off the pain and finally when they were open ocean pools met closely with black holes. Naruto was now on the bottom, Sasuke's strong thighs straddling the blonde's hips and their faces hovering so close that their breath ghosted lightly over each other's lips. Yet neither one made a move. They both just remained, still and quiet as their wide eyes gazed into each other.

"Mmm... Now you're too close, te~me" Naruto smiled a little softly. Both their faces were red and hot, but by now it was mostly likely not from the alcohol. Sasuke didn't answer or made any attempt to move, his stunned face just slowly morphed into a frustrated frown.

"Te~me... You didn't answer me from earl'er... Why weren't you 'n Ino all-"

"Because I don' love 'er" Sasuke cut off, speech still slurred as Naruto's.

"Then why are you?" Naruto breathed back, his brows knitted together in confusion, not understanding his best friend at all.

"Because she is m' best friend... Why not?" Sasuke grumbled as his frown deepened, not really understanding why he was saying all of this now. He was already content with his decision.

"Why not wait for someone you will love..." Naruto yelped back, finding himself just starting to sober up.

"Because... What... What if they don't love me... Back?" Sasuke breathed, his face flushing a brighter red as he glanced to the side. Naruto didn't know what to say next, his heart was fluttering with hope and happiness, glad that his and Ino's 'love' was all a sham, this meant that there was a chance for Naruto right? Probably not. Sasuke most likely didn't even prefer men, that all being said though he still did something that his mind screamed not to but his heart urge on. He leaned up and brushed his lips over Sasuke's and when the raven didn't immediately pull back Naruto made a move to deepen the kiss.

Slowly Sasuke began to respond, tilting his head slightly and then reaching behind Naruto to pull him up closer while Naruto entangled his hands in the dark locks of Sasuke's. The two granted entry to each other and their tongues battled for the bit of dominance that always gave the spark to their relationship in a whole. Finally they broke apart, both panting and red faced. Naruto reached up and wiped his mouth before looking to the side, realisation hitting him as it registered what he had just instigated. He lowered his head so his bangs shaded his eyes and the frustrated look that swirled with in them. He was so mad at himself! He just fucked everything up and yeah, sure they were drunk but Sasuke would remember, Sasuke would always remember. Hell, Naruto would even remember this one!

"Shit!" He cursed through grit teeth as he tried to push Sasuke off and get up, suddenly though there was a heavy pressure on his chest and when he looked down he saw Sasuke's strong and pale hand pressing on his chest, urging him back down. Naruto was convinced he was going to beat up.

"Look! Sasuke! I didn't mean too! I just-... I don't know! I-"

"Shut up" The raven's voice made a cold shudder slither up Naruto's spine. Sasuke stared down at him, eyes swirling with a look of determination and something else that Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on, they were also clouded with the effects of the alcohol.

Naruto stilled when he felt Sasuke's hands undo his dress jack and peel it off the blonde, discarding it to the side. He leaned down and began to nibble and kiss on the sensitive spots on his neck, in return making Naruto moan quietly as he arched his back slightly, not meaning to react this way.

"S-Sasuke... What're you?" But he was cut off when Sasuke placed his lips back over Naruto and pulled him into a deep kiss. The rest of the night was pretty much a blur, he remembered discarding their clothes in the living room and then being pulled up to Sasuke's and Ino's shared bedroom by the Uchiha himself. Naruto knew he had never been touched, kissed, loved like Sasuke did to him that night. There was a haze of pain from which Sasuke entered him, not without preparation of course and then the climax made Naruto's whole body shake and quiver for more. Then they both passed out shortly after, Naruto curled up to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arm laid lazily over his shoulder.

The next morning was a disaster.


End file.
